Las mentiras dañan
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: No es un buen titulo pero bueno, Yamato quiere a Taichi pero al mentirle su relacion va de mal en peor, podran recuperarse? Yamachi yamatoxtaichi
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER.- Digimon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo si me pertenecieran pues...digamos que no cualquiera verìa digimon jijijiji... ;)

Advertencia.- Esta historia contiene shonen ai, sino te gusta pues no la leas y si te gusta el genero espero que lo leas y ya saben se aceptan quejas y sugerencias!

1.- Inicio

**Yamato pov:**

El agua caìa a cantaros, mi cuerpo y mi ropa estaban empapados, lo cual en parte agradezco, no se que me trajo a este lugar despues de lo ocurrido camine sin sentido y al reaccionar, ya estaba aqui...

Siempre habia pensado que era muy fuerte, que no importaba cual fuera la situaciòn yo podrìa defenderme... ayer comprobe que eso no es verdaderamente cierto, me involucre en una pelea con alumnos de grados mayores y todo termino mal...

Tan solo de recordarlo me da coraje, el saber que era una batalla perdida y aùn asì seguir adelante, màs aun me dolio el perder aquella batalla, pero no, lo que perdì alli no fue solo la batalla, mi orgullo tambien fue herido y ademas...

Solo el recordarlo me hace enfurecer mas, como permitì que eso pasara?

Habìa prometido que no pelearìa màs pero no iba a permitir màs insultos de su parte.

El agua recorre mi cuerpo mientras me recargo en la pared, no me siento con ganas de ver a nadie, sin embargo mis instintos me hicieron venir aquì, al lugar en donde vive Taichi, el chico que ahora ocupa mi corazòn...

Miro por ultima vez el edificio, sera mejor que me vaya, justo ahora no deseo verlo, con un poco de esfuerzo trato de retomar mi camino, de repente siento como alguien toca mi hombro, sin pensarlo me muevo rapidamente, volteo solo para descubrir que es Taichi, viene con una sombrilla y me mira extrañado, pero no, no quiero verlo, me suelto y al tratar de correr tropiezo y caigo al suelo, puedo escuchar su sonrisa, murmura algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, toma mi mano y me ayuda a levantarme, se da la mediavuelta y comienza su camino hacia su casa, màs al ver que no lo sigo se regresa y toma mi mano y me jala para ir con èl, lo sigo porque se que no importa cuanto me niegue igual debere ir.

Al fin llegamos a su casa, lo veo entrar a su habitaciòn, me quedo en la entrada pues no quiero ensuciar su hogar, lo escucho hablar y acercarse a mi, extiende unas toallas hacia mi las tomo y solo las admiro, volteo a ver a Taichi y trato de prestar atenciòn a lo que dice...

**-Que pasa Yamato? Porque esatbas alla afuera? No ibas a entrar? Bueno yo regresaba de dejar a Hikari y note que ya te ibas, asi que me apresure a alcanzarte, de todos modos donde estabas? Que estabas haciendo? Porque tus ropas estan asi? No me digas que tuviste otra pelea?-**

Hasta ese momento recorde que mi ropa estaba un poco desacomodada y rota, mire al suelo y creo que Taichi noto que no le estaba poniendo atencion porque tomo mi rostro y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos y siguio preguntando...

**-Yamato, ocurrio algo?-**

**-...-**

**-Te llame a tu movil y nunca contestaste, despues no estaba disponible! Te llame a tu casa y nadie contesto pero esta mañana tu padre llamo muy preocupado porque no llegaste a dormir, yo le menti diciendole que estabas aqui y que te comunicarias mas tarde con èl, asì que trate de encontrarte pero no estabas por ningun lado!-**

Miraba a Taichi con cara de fastidio, en verdad lo que ahora menos queria era un sermon de su parte, pero debìa inventar algo y ràpido, de ninguna manera permitiria que èl se enterara de lo ocurrido, de hecho nadie tenìa porque enterarse, despues de todo era un experto en mentir, que tan malo podìa ser mentirle?

Se que no es lo mejor del mundo pero debo hacerlo, extiendo una de las toallas y seco mi rostro, al quitarla de mi rostro veo que Taichi aun espera una respuesta, asì que le digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente...

**-Ayer por la tarde estuve practicando con los chicos de la banda, al salir decidì ir a casa de mi mama a visitar a Takeru, pase toda la noche con èl, mi celular se quedo sin bateria, no creì necesario avisarle a alguien y hace un rato de regreso a casa unos chicos me provocaron y pelee con ellos, por eso vengo asi!-**

Se que lo dije demasiado fuerte, Taichi aùn me mira a los ojos y yo espero fervientemente que me crea, inesperadamente sonrie y me da una palmada en la espalda, despues me dice que debo darme un baño para no enfermarme y siguiendo sus instrucciones me dirijo hacia el baño, antes de entrar Taichi dice que al terminar lo encuentre en su habitaciòn, asiento y lo miro, se dirije a su cuarto al verlo entrar camino y entro al baño, estando ahì comienzo a quitarme la ropa mojada y de repente siento mucho frio, sin darme cuenta lagrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos y trato de contenerlas, màs no puedo, las he retenido por mucho tiempo, sin aguantar màs tapo mi rostro con ambas manos y dejo que estas fluyan como hace mucho tiempo no hacìan...

**Taichi's pov**

Me pregunto que le ocurrira a Yamato, lo note muy raro, primero alla afuera, pareciera que en verdad no querìa entrar... pero no importa al menos esta aqui, tenìa muchas ganas de verlo.

Aun asì me siento muy inquieto, en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo muy diferente al de siempre, ademas se veìa distraido...

Mejor tratare de no pensar en ello, tal vez tenga hambre, serìa bueno que cocinara algo, despues de todo yo tambien tengo un poco de hambre, salgo de la habitaciòn y me dirijo a la cocina, al pasar por el baño me parece escuchar el llanto de alguien, pero inmediatamente lo pienso, es imposible puesto que solo Yamato y yo estamos aqui, sigo mi camino y entro a la cocina, despues de mirar el refrigerador decido hacer Omelettes, se que a Yamato le encantan, tomo lo necesario y comienzo a cocinar.

Al terminar de cocinar unos momentos despues, Yamato sale del baño, no me ha visto puedo notarlo, me acerco por su espalda y lo abrazo, pero cual es mi sorpresa, al recibir de vuelta un buen golpe que me tira al suelo, al darse cuenta de su error, Yamato me ayuda a levantarme y se disculpa diciendo que lo asuste, le digo que no importa y puedo notar que su cara se torna seria, pero antes de que pueda decirle algo el cierra mi boca con la suya, puedo sentir como sus labios tocan los mìos, debo decir que me tomo por sorpresa pero aùn asì acepto su beso, siento como me empuja hasta dejarme contra la pared, me abrazo màs a èl y puedo sentir sus frias manos recorrer mi cuerpo por debajo de mi camisa, ambos nos separamos para tomar aire pero el sigue tocando mi cuerpo no puedo evitar soltar un leve gemido, ante esto Yamato presiona mas sus caderas junto a las mìas y siento como mis piernas me fallan, Yamato me abraza màs fuerte y vuelve a besarme, siento como su lengua acaricia mis labios reclamandolos, abro mi boca para dejarlo entrar y puedo sentir como la hace suya recorriendo cada rincon de ella, Yamato con una mano comienza a desabrochar mis pantalones pero al instante lo detengo...

**-Yamato...-**

**-Que pasa? no quieres estar conmigo?-**

**-Sabes que eso no es molestia para mi pero... aqui?-**

**-Bien que sugieres?-**

**-No se al menos...-**

**-Ya se...-**

Yamato me levanta en brazos y me lleva a mi habitaciòn al llegar me deja en mi cama y me admira, puedo notar que sus ojos estan un poco rojos, toco su rostro y entonces èl me muestra una sonrisa verdadera, vuelve a besarme pero esta vez con mas ternura, lentamente me quita la camisa que tenìa y que comienza a estorbar, màs no es lo unico que estorba, Yamato se quita la bata que cubria su cuerpo y comienza a besar mi cuello, de repente muerde un poco y lo juro que por màs que intento no hacer ningun ruido me es imposible, Yamato sigue su camino besando y mordisqueando hasta llegar a mi cintura, donde lentamente comienza a quitarme los pantalones, este chico en verdad me vuelve loco!

Le suplico que se apresure y el solo sonrie y quitando la ropa que aun estorbaba en un movimiento rapido se acomoda encima mio, yo rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y puedo sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo, nuestra respiraciòn se torna màs agitada, Yamato comienza a moverse lento, sus movimientos me hacen enloquecer aun màs, mis brazos rodean su cuello y me abrazo màs a èl, los movimientos de ambos se vuelven màs ràpidos y puedo sentir como ambos casi llegamso al climax, màs de repente siento algo en mi rostro al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que Yamato esta llorando, eso me preocupa en verdad, le pido que se detenga pero el no me hace el menor caso...

**-Yama... yamato...deten..te-**

**-...-**

**-Yamato...-**

No responde, al contrario, comienza a embestir con màs fuerza, tanto que el placer se torna inmediatamente en dolor, le pido que se detenga pero no responde, lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas y logro que se detenga, despues de unos minutos en silencio, me acerco a èl y lo miro a los ojos, el me mira y pide disculpas, y yo no puedo creer lo que veo, lagrimas, Yamato estaba llorando, me abraza con tal fuerza que me asusta, unicamente lo dejo que llore en mi hombro, seguro que cuando este en mejor estado, me contara lo que le sucede...

Oh!

Espero que les guste el primer capitulo, esperare sus comentarios ok?

cuidense...

oh por cierto!

Yamato y Taichi, (por aca Matt y Tai) no lo dije pero tienen 17 años!

mas grandecitos, si señor!

Yamachi 100


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Disclaimer.- Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así, la historia seria muy diferente...Pero Stanley si es de mi creación! jijiji

Notas.- Esta historia es Shonen ai, léase amor chico con chico, si no te gusta el genero pues no lo leas pero si te gusta entonces adelante!

**Taichi pov**

Han pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido con Yamato y no he podido hablar con él. La opción màs fácil seria buscarlo pero debido a que asistimos a colegios diferentes nuestros horarios no coinciden, lo he llamado pero no contesta mis llamadas y su celular siempre esta apagado, no se que le pasa, planeo ir a buscarlo a su casa pero aun no he tenido tiempo por alguna u otra razón...

El día de hoy me había decidido ir a buscarlo pero recibí una llamada que afecto mi desicion.

Mi primo Stanley vendrá de visita y no puedo salir, estoy muy emocionado!

Cuando pequeños ambos éramos muy unidos hasta que la tía se caso con otro hombre y este los llevo a vivir a Rusia, recuerdo que puesto que en aquel entonces era mi único amigo, llore mucho cuando se lo llevaron, hasta las siguientes vacaciones que mi madre me llevo a Rusia a visitarlo, entonces cada verano iba y así fue hasta que conocí a los demás chicos, ya después por obligaciones del colegio deje de ir a visitarlo.

Màs sin embargo nos llamábamos y de vez en cuando nos escribíamos cartas y correos electrónicos.

Hace un mes recibí una carta que decía que Stanley vendría de intercambio en el colegio y se quedaría un tiempo aquí en Japón y que de seguro algún día vendría a verme, desafortunadamente no había podido venir por asuntos en el colegio pero ahora que los ha arreglado, vendrá a cenar y en verdad me emociona pues hace años que no nos vemos.

Mañana sin falta buscare a Yamato y le preguntare que es lo que le sucede pienso en ello mientras me dispongo a vestirme, pues Stanley no debe tardar en llegar, apenas y termino de ponerme la camiseta escucho el timbre, me apresuro a salir y abrir la puerta solo para ver parado ahí a un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos cafés, obviamente estoy hablando de mi querido primo Stanley!

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo y noto que ha crecido un poco màs lo suelto y le hago pasar, después de los debidos saludos de familia y como la cena aún no esta lista decidimos esperar en mi habitación donde comenzamos a platicar...

**-Vaya así que ahora tienes una habitación para tu solo, antes la compartías con Hikari-**

**+después de decir esto Stanley se sienta en una silla que esta ahí mientras Taichi se sienta en el borde de la cama+**

**-Así es, mis padres coincidieron en que debía hacerlo pues ya no soy un niño y tu sabes, tanto yo como Hikari iremos cambiando y bueno...-**

**-Claro, claro...-**

**+Stanley se queda viendo una foto de todos los chicos que Tai tienen en su escritorio y cuando se voltea para verla mejor su cabello se mueve revelando una marca en su rostro+**

**-Wow que te paso ahí?-**

**-Eh? Ah, eso...- +stanley se voltea y se vuelve a cubrir con el cabello+**

**-Parece como si alguien te hubiera golpeado-**

**-No es nada, hace unos días me lastime en mi entrenamiento de hockey, no me puse la mascara-**

**-Oh vaya, pero no te paso nada serio verdad?-**

**-Claro que no, no te preocupes, ahora dime, ya le dijiste a tus padres sobre lo que hablamos?-**

**-Pues... no se como reaccionaran cuando lo sepan y tengo mucho miedo, digo, que tal si me rechazan cuando lo sepan?-**

**-Dudo mucho que ellos te rechazen, te adoran, tu sabes a pesar que...-**

**-...Si, si ya lo se... como sea, hay algo màs que debo contarte pero no quería que fuera por teléfono ni en cartas, quería decírtelo de frente-**

**-Dime Taichi que ocurre?-**

**-Bueno veras... Yamato y yo estamos... tu sabes, somos jóvenes y pues...-**

**-Te refieres a que tu y el...-**

**-Si, y bueno quería que tu lo supieras porque eres la persona en quien màs confió, bien! al fin se lo dije a alguien...-**

**+Stanley mira a Taichi a los ojos y este le sostiene la mirada, minutos después ambos desvían la mirada y Stanley toma la foto en sus manos, la mira con recelo y después la deja boca abajo en el escritorio+**

**-Yamato Ishida verdad?-**

**-Si, ese es su nombre, ya te lo había dicho no? Lo conocí en aquel campamento hace tiempo y nos hicimos amigos y bueno, hace casi dos años que salimos juntos, wow como pasa el tiempo no lo crees?-**

**-Si, supongo, por cierto, te dije que mi colegio es el mismo del de tu querido Yamato, de hecho me ha parecido verlo un par de veces-**

**-En serio? Que bien! Aunque...-**

**-Que pasa Taichi han tenido problemas?-**

**-No, nada de eso, es solo que en los últimos días no he podido hablar con él es como si me evitara, no contesta mis llamadas y no he podido ir a buscarlo... me pregunto si estará enojado conmigo?-**

**-No seas tonto Taichi-**

**+Stanley se levanta de su asiento y se sienta al lado de Taichi y le acaricia el rostro+**

**-Nadie podría enojarse contigo, tú eres un ángel-**

**-No seas ridículo Stanley-**

**-Solo digo la verdad...-**

**+Ambos se miran y Taichi se sonroja, Stanley desliza su mano por la mejilla de Taichi hasta llegar a su hombro y le sonríe amablemente+**

**-Deja de decir esas cosas o me las creeré Stanley-**

**Taichi se levanta y escucha que les llaman para cenar**

**-Bien, anda vamos o mama se enojara, ya la conoces-**

**-Esta bien-**

Ambos salimos de la habitación y llegamos con los demás para cenar, mientras cenamos no puedo dejar de pensar en el raro comportamiento de Stanley, pero en verdad lo que mas me preocupa justo ahora es Yamato, a lo lejos escucho que Stanley les plática como es la vida en Rusia y como están las cosas desde que la abuela fue a vivir para allá, mi abuela, aunque ya es un poco mayor, es una buena mujer de negocios, eso si, me atrevo a decir que soy su nieto favorito porque ella misma lo ha dicho, en fin, terminamos de cenar y momentos después Stanley se comienza a despedir pues es hora de que regrese a su dormitorio.

Antes de irse se vuelve hacia mí y me dice que no olvide informarles a mis padres sobre Yamato y yo solo sonrió, de repente comienza a buscar algo en su abrigo y noto que saca un sobre el cual me entrega enfrente de ellos...

**-Es para ti Taichi, la abuela me lo mando hace unos días pues deseaba que te lo entregara yo personalmente. También me pidió que analizaras bien lo que dice esa carta, y que espera una respuesta pronto, en cuanto la tengas lista avísame y yo se la haré llegar entendido?-**

**-Entendido...-**

**-Bien, sin más que decir me retiro, gracias y buenas noches-**

Miro como se aleja a través del corredor, mis padres y Hikari me miran con curiosidad, apuesto a que desean saber que dice mi carta, pero por el momento no se los diré, me doy media vuelta y me retiro a mi cuarto, al entrar cierro la puerta con seguro y abro la carta, como siempre esta bien escrita.

Màs sin embargo al leer su contenido mi sorpresa es tal que en verdad no puedo creerlo, guardo la carta en un cajón y me tiro en la cama, de verdad tengo muchas cosas en que pensar...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yamato pov**

No puedo creerlo, Taichi no me ha buscado, y justo cuando me decido a ir a verlo me encuentro con ese tipo y Taichi lo estaba abrazando!

No tenía idea siquiera de que se conocían, pero debí suponerlo por las cosas que me dijo de él aquel día...

En fin, me moleste tanto que decidí regresar a casa, si, voy de regreso, si Taichi quiere verme que me siga busque, camino sin fijarme cuando de repente escucho que gritan mi nombre, volteo para encontrarme de frente con mi hermano Takeru, él me dice que si tengo tiempo podría acompañarlo a tomar algo pues quería platicar, se adelanta y le sigo después de todo no tengo nada que hacer.

Caminamos lado a lado sin decir nada, de repente se para en una cafetería pequeña y entramos, al sentarnos miro a nuestro alrededor y noto que no hay mucha gente así que me dispongo a escuchar a Takeru, yo pido café (aunque a decir verdad no me guste mucho) y Takeru pide un agua de sabor, las cuales momentos después nos las traen, seguimos unos minutos en silencio y después soy yo quien rompe el silencio...

**-Y... de que quieres hablar Takeru?-**

**-Ah... bueno... si, mira hermano... no se como decírtelo...-**

**-Que ocurre? Tienes problemas con tu novia?-**

**-Con Hikari? Para nada!-**

**-Entonces?-**

**+Yamato toma de su café y mira a Takeru quien nerviosamente revuelve los hielos en su vaso con un popote, Yamato mira hacia afuera y momentos después Takeru comienza a hablar+**

**-Hace dos días fui a comer a casa de Hikari y Taichi me pregunto por ti-**

**-...-**

**-Bueno, me contó lo sucedido y pues yo...-**

**-Le dijiste que era mentira que dormí en tu casa?-**

**-Para nada... pero tu sabes que...-**

**-A ti no te gusta mentir, lo se pero tu sabes, hiciste algo bueno por tu hermano mayor-**

**+Yamato mira a los ojos a Takeru y este rehuye la mirada, Yamato se voltea y Takeru continua hablando+**

**-Si bueno, al parecer papa hablo con Taichi porque justo ayer lo encontré y me pregunto si era verdad y a papa no le pude mentir porque bueno, el sabe cuando miento y me dijo que habías estado actuando raro en los últimos días y me pidió de favor que hablara contigo porque le preocupas solo que sabe que si él te pregunta tu no le dirás nada así que me pidió que te ayudara y...-**

**-Rayos!-**

**+Yamato da un golpe en la mesa y se para gritando+**

**-Porque no pueden meterse en su propia vida! Ya no soy un niño que necesita ser cuidado por todos! Se lo que hago y lo que no, no necesito que me ayuden!-**

**-Yamato!-**

Yamato sale muy enojado del lugar y Takeru solo se queda ahí muy apenado+

**Yamato pov**

Que les ocurre? es que acaso en verdad he estado actuando raro? de todos modos lo dije y lo sostengo no necesito que me ayuden, yo puedo cuidarme solo...

Caminando llegue hasta casa y me doy cuenta que Papa no esta aquí, menos mal o hubiera ocurrido una pelea de las grandes, me tiro en el sofá y noto que tengo mensajes, prendo la contestadora y escucho que hay varios mensajes, la mayoría son de Taichi y escucho al menos varios de ellos...

_-Yamato, soy Taichi, discúlpame por no irte a buscar pero he tenido muchas clases, después te llamo-_

_-Yamato soy de nuevo Taichi, no he podido comunicarme contigo o no quieres hablarme?-_

_-Yamato que te pasa? Te he llamado a tu celular y esta apagado te sucedió algo? Por favor llámame!-_

Mi celular? Cierto acabo de recordar que lo perdì aquel dìa, no se lo dije porque casi no hablamos y ni siquiera note que no lo traía conmigo...

Salto algunos de los mensajes y noto que hay algunos de este dìa...+

_-Yamato, de verdad necesito hablar contigo pero al parecer tú ya no quieres hablarme, quiero decirte algo importante pero quiero que lo sepas tú antes que nadie, incluso que mis padres...-_

_Por favor, si puedes hacerlo háblame...-_

Estoy muy tentado a llamarlo por teléfono pero prefiero no hacerlo, ya lo llamare mañana, por el dìa de hoy prefiero descansar, mañana tengo clases muy temprano y no quiero llegar tarde...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Taichi pov**

Ayer me dormí tarde esperando la llamada de Yamato pero parece que en verdad no quiere hablar conmigo, justo cuando mas necesitaba hablar con él, en clases casi me duermo pero logre mantenerme despierto a pesar de todo.

Hace varios días que quede de verme con Koushiro para hablar de temas variados y aquí estoy esperándolo en el parque de siempre pero el ya lleva como 15 minutos atrasado, miro hacia atrás y puedo verlo, viene corriendo pues sabe que ya es tarde, al estar enfrente de mí se detiene a tomar un poco de aire y se sienta a mi lado, lo escucho disculparse por su retraso y después ambos quedamos en silencio...

**-Así que... que es lo que ocurre Taichi?-**

**-Que? Pero si fuiste tu quien me cito aquí!-**

**-Lo se, pero te ves distraído te pasa algo?-**

**-No es nada...-**

**-OK, bien, quiero decirte que mi plan fue todo un éxito! Al fin logre que Joe saliera en una cita conmigo!-**

**-Que bien, felicidades por ti!-**

**-Salimos y ya somos oficialmente una pareja!-**

**-...-**

**-Como van las cosas con Yamato?-**

**-No muy bien...-**

**-Tienen problemas?-**

**-No es eso...-**

**-No he hablado con el en varios días y bueno la ultima vez que nos vimos no se, las cosas fueron extrañas...-**

**-Quieres hablar de ello? Además de verdad te ves un poco distraído...-**

Bueno, tenía que decírselo a alguien y si Yamato no quiere escucharme seguro que Koushiro si me escucha...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo jijiji

En fin espero que les guste y recuerden Yamachi forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer.-** Digimon y todos sus prsonajes no me pertenecen si fuera asi, la historia seria muy diferente...Pero Stanley si es de mi creaciòn! jijiji

**Notas.-** Esta historia es Shonen ai, lease amor chico con chico, si no te gusta el genero pues no lo leas pero si te gusta entonces adelante!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Yamato pov**

A fin de cuentas el dìa de hoy llegue tarde al colegio, de nuevo me quede dormido entre clases, pero despues de disculparme con los maestros no hubo problemas, despues de clases me quede practicando con los chicos de la banda, y justo ahora me encuentro de camino a casa pues debo llegar para preparar la cena, mientras camino veo a lo lejos a dos chicos discutiendo algo, no le tomo mucha importancia y sigo mi camino hasta que escucho que uno de los chicos grita mi nombre, volteo solo para encontrarme con Koushiro y Joe quienes se acercan a saludarme.

Despues de los saludos decidimos sentarnos a platicar unos segundos, debo decir que a pesar de que somos buenos amigos ultimamente estamos muy distanciados, al menos yo con todos ellos pues ademas de Joe soy el unico que asiste a un colegio diferente, despues de platicar un rato, comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido...

**-Dime Yamato, como va la banda?-**

**-Pues bien-**

**-Ah... y que tal tu hermano?-**

**-Bien, tengo una duda, que hacen tu y el superior Joe por aqui?-**

**-No lo sabes? Pense que Taichi te lo habìa dicho, Joe y yo estamos saliendo-**

**-Oh, no lo sabìa-**

Yamato se voltea con cara de fastidio al ver que la platica no esta resultando, Koushiro y Joe se miran de repente Joe continua con la platica

**-Estas molesto?-**

**-Porque lo piensa superior Joe?-**

**-Bueno tu rostro cambio hace un momento cuando mencionamos a Taichi-**

**-No es eso-**

Yamato miro al suelo de repente Koushiro se levanto diciendo en voz alta

**-Lo tengo! Estas enojado con Taichi por que probablemente ira a Rusia verdad?-**

**-Koushiro!-**

Joe lo jala a la banca y le cubre la boca reprimendole por lo que acababa de decir, Yamato los mira confundido y de repente sonrie y ambos sonrien tambien

**-Soy tan predecible?-**

**-...-**

**-Que les pasa? Claro que estoy molesto con Taichi por ello-**

**-Que alivio, me hiciste pensar por un instante que no te lo habìa dicho aùn-**

**-Claro, anoche hablamos y me lo dijo-**

Joe solo mira a Yamato y no dice nada pero al contrario de èl, Koushiro sigue hablando

**-Pero no te preocupes, Taichi solo esta confundido Yamato, no quiere decir que se ira a Rusia solo porque su abuela se lo pide-**

**-Tienes razòn, porque lo harìa?-**

**-Bueno debes de volver a hablar con èl y aclarar las cosas, por nuestra parte...-**

**-Debemos de retirarnos, Koushiro y yo aùn debemos de estudiar, asi que si nos disculpas Yamato nos retiramos-**

Joe se levanta y casi arrastra a Koushiro quien solo alcanza a agitar su mano y decirle adios a Yamato, ya lejos de su vista, Joe se detiene un momento

**-Que te pasa Joe? Porque me jalaste asi nada mas?-**

**-No te diste cuenta Koushiro?-**

**-De que?-**

**-Por lo visto aun no sabes como interpretar los rostros de las personas, es tan obvio que Yamato aùn no sabìa nada!-**

**-De que hablas èl dijo que ya lo sabia!-**

**-Para despistarte! Èl no sabìa nada, pero ahora lo sabe y no por Taichi-**

**-Lo siento-**

**-Descuida, no es tu culpa, anda vamonos-**

**-Crees que Taichi va a estar bien?-**

**-No te preocupes, nada va a pasarle...-**

Yamato pov

Los veo alejarse a la distancia y desaparecer de mi vista.

Por mi mente pasan las palabras Rusia y Taichi, las palabras hacìan que muchas cosas tuvieran sentido, en especial las palabras que me dijo ese tipo aquel dìa...

Siento como la sangre hierve en mis venas, claro que estoy furioso principalmente porque no estaba enterado de ello, asi que despues de pensarlo un poco pienso que es hora de ir a visitar a Taichi pues al parecer hay varias cosas de las que debemos hablar...

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996969696969696969696996969

Taichi POV

Me siento en la orilla de mi cama despues de dormir un poco pues estaba un poco cansado, las clases me matan lo juro, sigo aun sin saber nada de Yamato, rapidamente tomo mi celular y marco a su numero, tal vez ya lo tenga prendido, y al fin obtengo respuesta, el telefono suena y despues de que suena tres veces se oye la voz de alguien que contesta del otro lado, màs al instante corto la llamada pues se muy bien que esa no era la voz de Yamato, enojado aviento el maldito aparato al otro lado de la habitaciòn y de repente escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta, Hikari entra y despues de mirar mi celular que se encuentra en el suelo me avisa que tengo visitas y claro yo feliz pensando que es Yamato pero mi sonrisa se borra al ver a Stanley entrar en mi habitaciòn...

**-Ah, hola Stanley-**

**-Siento no ser quien esperabas-**

**-Ah, perdoname, no me molesta que vengas, al contrario pasa-**

Taichi le acerca la silla mientras se dedica a recoger su pobre celular que estaba en el suelo+

**-Bien y dime a que debo tu visita?- **

**-Bueno, a decir verdad, no me decidia a venir puesto que vengo a hablarte de algo muy delicado-**

**-Delicado? escucha si vienes a hablarme sobre lo de la abuela, yo aùn no he decidido nada-**

**-No es eso Taichi, no es sobre la abuela, lo que vengo a decirte se trata de Ishida-**

**-Yamato?-**

**-Asi es, bueno tu sabes que el y yo estudiamos en el mismo colegio verdad? Bien, pues he escuchado cosas de èl y pense que serìa bueno que tu las escucharas-**

**-Y de que cosas estamos hablando?-**

**-Bueno veras, el otro dìa me encontraba plàticando con unos amigos cuando vimos a uno de nuestros compañeros dirigirse a la bodega y lo seguimos para molestarlo, de repente èl se detuvo en la entrada de la bodega, y Yamato hizo su aparicion y despues de hablar unos segundos entraron a la bodega y cuando nos acercamos escuchamos ruidos raros y nuestra sorpresa fue mayor al verlos ahi... creeme no quieres saber que estaban haciendo...-**

**-...-**

**-Taichi?-**

Taichi suelta las cosas que traìa en manos y mira fijamente a Stanley y de una cara seria pasa a reirse con mucha fuerza+

**-Jajajaja... muy buena broma Stanley, debes de estar confundido veras... Yamato no es asì debiste equivocarte de chico-**

**-No me equivoque lo vi con mis propios ojos!-**

**-Pues lo siento no puedo creerte, como te lo explico... Yamato serìa incapaz de engañarme, y si dado el caso lo hiciera creeme èl me lo diria-**

**-Porque confias tanto en èl?-**

**-Porque lo quiero, por eso, el es muy importante para mì y nada ni nadie podra cambiar nunca eso-**

**-Ya veo...-**

**-Stanley si no quieres que nuestra amistad se vea dañada, por favor abstente de hacer esos comentarios y menos si no tienes pruebas!-**

**-Lo entiendo perfectamente Taichi pero para tu mala suerte tengo las pruebas que necesitas...-**

Stanley saca un sobre de su maletin y al abrirlo le entrega a Taichi unas fotos, este las toma y las ve, se sorprende mucho al ver que en ellas se encuentra Yamato en situaciones demasiado comprometedoras con diferentes chicos, Taichi las mira y enfadado se las avienta de regreso a Stanley+

**-Mentira! seguro son falsas, que ganas con esto?-**

**-Tranquilizate, yo solo te muestro lo que les quite a mis compañeros de clases, creì prudente que las vieras- **

**-...-**

**-Mira yo no trato de hacer que te molestes con tu novio si tu eres feliz con èl entonces adelante sabes que no me molesta pero lo que no quiero es que tu vivas en tal engaño!-**

**-Yamato no...-**

**-Debo irme porque tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, piensa en lo que te dije ok? Nos vemos-**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Stanley POV**

Salgo de casa de los Yagami solo para notar que ya casi anochece, bajo el edificio y comienzo a caminar.

En verdad que Taichi se veìa destrozado la noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fria pero asì debe de ser. No me malentiendan, Taichi es la persona màs importante para mì, lo he amado desde que eramos màs chicos, a pesar de que el es menor que yo dos años, siempre desee tenerlo a mi lado y mis oportunidades crecieron màs cuando me dijo que le gustaban los chicos, aùn recuerdo el dìa en que me dijo que estaba saliendo con Ishida, me sentì tan impotente por estar tan lejos! Asi que me apresure en mis estudios para algùn dìa poder venir aqui, y heme aqui vine para ganar a Taichi se que el y yo seremos muy felices solo tengo que quitarselo a Ishida y al fin se que tengo ganada una batalla, Ishida esta en mis manos ahora y con lo que pasara seguro que Taichi lo deja, no permitire que Taichi sea feliz con nadie màs que no sea yo...

Fijo mi vista en el camino mientras paso por un pequeño parque al levantar la mirada me encuentro de frente con Ishida, este al verme se queda inmovil, por mi parte solo sonrio y le saludo normalmente+

**-Vaya, tomando aire fresco por la noche?-**

**-No es de tu incumbencia-**

**-Mmm y yo que pense que tu y yo nos llevabamos bien-**

**-...-**

**-Que pasa ahora no puedes hablar?-**

Yamato lo pasa de largo pero antes de que se pueda alejar Stanley lo jala del brazo+

**-Que pasa? Ya no quieres hablarme?-**

**-Sueltame no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!-**

**-Vaya veo que aun estas muy dolido por lo del otro dìa verdad?-**

**-Callate!-**

Yamato le tira un golpe y Stanley lo esquiva facilmente, suelta a Yamato y le sonrie+

**-Bueno en verdad eres un poco agresivo ya me lo decìa mi primo-**

**-Tu primo?-**

**-Ah, es que no lo sabes verdad, Taichi y yo somos primos aunque bueno no creo que eso sea de tanta importancia-**

**-...ahora todo cobra sentido, no entendìa como es que sabìas tantas cosas de Taichi pero ahora lo se y en verdad no me importa lo que puedas decirme o hacerme, a fin de cuentas Taichi es mio y eso no lo podras cambiar!-**

**-Eso crees? Hay algo que me gusta mucho de Taichi sabes? El es tan ingenuo... sabes que vengo de verlo?-**

**-Y eso que?-**

**-Ishida recuerdas lo que paso en nuestro ultimo encuentro verdad?-**

**-...-**

**-Yo si lo hago... Te dejaste manipular facilmente por tus sentimientos Ishida, todo lo que te dijo sobre Taichi te dolio hasta el alma verdad, pero te lo dije entonces y te lo afirmo ahora, Taichi sera mio y no podras hacer nada al respecto, lo llevare lejos de aqui y tu no podras hacer nada... vaya estas muy calmado, aunque era de esperarse aquel dìa te enojaste tanto que nos atacaste a mis amigos y a mi aùn sabiendo que era una causa perdida eh? digo, no niego que seas fuerte pero pelearte con los 5 mejores miembros del equipo de Hockey no fue una idea muy inteligente no?-**

**-Solo me tomaron desprevenido...-**

**-De verdad? Bueno tal vez... pero dime... como te sentiste ante el mero contacto de tu piel con la de los chicos... porque ellos dicen que pasaron un buen rato contigo...-**

**-...-**

**-Vaya que fue dificil dominarte aunque una vez dominado no fue dificil poseerte... por cierto tu cuerpo es exquisito, aun por las noches recuerdo como gemias de placer al hacerlo con los chicos al mismo tiempo...-**

**-No fue porque yo quisiera ustedes me obligaron, creeme yo nunca hubiera permitido que basura como ustedes me tocaran!-**

**-jajajaja, vaya que eres rencoroso, eres irresistiblemente adorable cuando te enojas, para tu buena suerte Taichi es el unico que me interesa, y no quiero pensar siquiera que te atrevas a tocar de nuevo a Taichi con ese sucio cuerpo que le ha pertenecido a otros... alejate de èl Yamato, tu no eres apto para alguien del status de Taichi-**

**-A que te refieres con ello?-**

**-Muy pronto lo sabras...-**

Stanley se da la media vuelta y se va, Yamato se queda observando el camino por el que este se fue, mira hacia el suelo y de repente escucha ruidos, al voltear se encuentra de frente con Joe+

**-Superior Joe...-**

**-Yamato-**

**-Escucho todo?-**

**-Si...-**

**-Creì que estaba con Izumi-**

**-De hecho iba camino a casa y cuando pase por aqui te vi asi que me acerque a saludarte, pero de pronto escuche otra voz y decidi esperar y bueno...-**

Yamato mira hacia el suelo y no dice nada, Joe tampoco, un poco despues Joe pone su mano en el hombro de Yamato+

**-Quieres hablar con alguien?-**

**-...-**

**-Porque no nos sentamos y me platicas lo ocurrido?-**

Yamato y Joe se sientan en una banca sin decir nada, Joe espera pues sabe que si le da un poco de tiempo Yamato se lo dira...+

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo!

Bueno, bueno, vaya creo que me tarde un poquito verdad? pero al fin aqui esta, el proximo cap. tratare de no tardarme en subirlo ok?

Gracias por sus reviews!

jajajaja, disfrutenlo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer.-** Digimon y todos sus prsonajes no me pertenecen si fuera asi, la historia seria muy diferente...Pero Stanley si es de mi creaciòn! jijiji

**Notas.-** Esta historia es Shonen ai, lease amor chico con chico, si no te gusta el genero pues no lo leas pero si te gusta entonces adelante!

35535353535353535353535353535353535353535

Yamato mira hacia el suelo y no dice nada, Joe tampoco, un poco despues Joe pone su mano en el hombro de Yamato+

**-Quieres hablar con alguien?-**

**-...-**

**-Porque no nos sentamos y me platicas lo ocurrido?-**

Yamato y Joe se sientan en una banca sin decir nada, Joe espera pues sabe que si le da un poco de tiempo Yamato se lo dira...+

**-Yamato, puedes confiar en mi, te aseguro que lo que tu me digas ahora no lo sabra nadie, ni siquiera Koushiro-**

**-...de verdad?-**

**-Te lo prometo-**

**-...esta bien... todo comenzo hace tiempo, cuando comence a salir con Taichi le prometì a èl y a mi hermano que no volverìa a involucrarme en peleas con otros chicos y lo cumplì lo juro... pero hace poco tiempo atras en el colegio en el que estudio un chico nuevo entro en grados mayores, pronto mis compañeros me contaron que èl estaba diciendo cosas de mi y de mi novio, al principio no le tome importancia, despues de todo no me importaba que todos supieron sobre mi relaciòn con Taichi, pero los rumores y los insultos fueron creciendo al grado de afectar mis estudios, asì que fui y me enfrente al chico en cuestion...-**

_/Flashback/_

Las clases en el colegio habìan terminado ya, ni se diga de los entrenamientos de los diferentes clubes, pues ya hacia un rato que tambien habìan terminado sus actividades, Yamato y su banda practicaban en uno de los salones de musica con el permiso de los profesores pero puesto que ya casi era hora de que la escuela cerrara, los chicos comenzaron a irse, al final Yamato era el unico que quedaba pues tenìa algo pendiente que hacer, salio del edificio con direcciòn a los vestidores del club de Hockey, al llegar entra sin avisar y encuentra a varios chicos reunidos que al verlo entrar guardan silencio pues hasta ese momento mantenìan una plàtica amena, Yamato los mira a todos y de repente les pregunta por quien habìa iniciado los rumores...

**-Bien, quien de todos ustedes es Kagami Stanley?-**

**-...-**

**-Que acaso ninguno de ustedes se llama asì?-**

Yamato los mira a todos y todos lo miran a èl, de repente de entre los chicos uno se le acerca

**-Ese es mi nombre, pero dime que necesitas aqui?-**

**-Supongo que me conoces, soy Ishida del grupo 3F-**

**-Lo siento por ahora ni estamos reclutando miembros, ni damos autografos, asì que porque mejor no vuelves en otra ocasiòn?-**

Todos se rien menos Yamato quien se nota màs molesto, de repente toma a Satnley de la camisa que traìa puesta y lo golpea contra la pared

**-Escuchame bien, màs te vale que dejes de decir todas esas cosas sobre mì o te arrepentiras!-**

**-Sera mejor que me sueltes o sufriras las consecuencias...-**

Yamato voltea y nota que todos los chicos le rodean, suelta a Stanley y lo mira con recelo, despues Stanley se acomoda la camisa y sonrie

**-No permitire que sigas hablando asì ni de Taichi ni de mi-**

**-No puedes hacer nada al respecto Ishida, solo dije la verdad, Taichi y tù no estaran juntos por mucho tiempo!-**

**-No se a que te refieres con ello pero dejame decirte que Taichi y yo somos muy unidos y ni siquiera alguien como tu lograria separarnos!-**

**-De verdad? yo conozco a Taichi mejor que nadie, se que tu y èl llevan suficiente tiempo juntos-**

**-Eso lo sabrìa cualquiera que nos conociera-**

**-Se que lo conociste en la escuela pero su amistad se reforzo en ese campamento de verano... conozco a sus demas amigos, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Joe... a tu pequeño hermano Takeru... se todo sobre ustedes...-**

**-Como es que...-**

**-Lo se? Para tu informaciòn tambien se lo que hara Taichi en un futuro no muy lejano, o acaso no lo sabes? Taichi ira conmigo a Rusia, o para ser màs exacto vendra conmigo a Rusia...-**

**-De que demonios estas hablando?-**

**-Eres increible, dejame decirte algo, Taichi y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, yo se todo sobre èl asi como èl sabe todo sobre mi-**

**-...-**

**-Te aseguro que en menos de que te lo piensas, Taichi te dejara y vendra conmigo-**

**-Me las pagaras!-**

Yamato le lanza un golpe directo a la cara que hace a Stanley perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, Yamato se le lanza encima y comienza a golpearlo, de repente Stanley lo empuja y logra que dos de los chicos lo sostengan, Yamato se suelta y se lanza de nuevo contra Stanley màs este toma uno de los bastones de Hockey que estaba cerca y golpea con el a Yamato en las piernas, Yamato pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo donde los chicos se encargan de mantenerlo

**-Ya veo, asì que te tengo a mi merced no Ishida?-**

**-Asì es como se las arreglan entre todos? eso es trampa!-**

**-No, tu malentiendes las cosas, esto nunca fue una pelea de uno, si te metes con uno del equipo te metes con todos! Asi que Ishida, a decir verdad, te tengo donde yo querìa... chicos ya saben que hay que hacer!-**

**-Claro!-**

Dos de los chicos comienzan a golpear a Yamato quien se encuentra en el suelo detenido por los otros dos chicos, despues de unos momentos lo dejan casi inconsiente, Yamato apenas si puede mantener los ojos abiertos, de repente los chicos se ponen a platicar entre si...

**-Hey Stanley decìas en serio lo de hace un rato, no te arrepentiras?-**

**-Para nada chicos... ustedes pueden divertirse un rato con ese chico... todos ustedes, a Ishida no le molestara, aunque en ese estado dudo mucho que le importe, claro esta ustedes deben permitir las fotografías que les dije entendido?-**

**-Claro, lo que tu digas...-**

Yamato trata de zafarse del agarre de los chicos pero no lo logra debido al estado en que se encuentra, siente como ellos comienzan a rasgar su ropa y tocar su cuerpo, se siente impotente por no poder defenderse, escucha las risas de los chicos y en ese momento se dice a si mismo que no debe de llorar ni de gritar, no, eso ya serìa demasiado, se muerde el labio inferior tan fuerte que comienza a sangrar, de repente siente como uno de los chicos con su lengua retira el liquido rojo que brota de su labio y se enoja aùn màs, decide por su bien no pensar en lo que ocurre en esa habitaciòn, escucha las risas de los chicos en especial la de Stanley y cierra sus ojos...

/Fin del Flashback/

**Yamato Pov**

Joe ha quedado sin palabras y muy sorprendido, puedo decirlo porque no dice nada, lo mejor sera que me retire sin esperar ni una palabra de èl, eso ya seria demasiado, me levanto para irme pero antes de que lo haga escucho la voz de Joe...

**-Debio ser dificil esconderlo sin poder decirselo a nadie cierto?-**

**-Eh?-**

**-Yamato, porque no se lo has dicho a alguien, eso es algo muy delicado!-**

**-Y permitir que alguien màs sepa lo que me paso? Para nada, no quiero causar lastima a los demas-**

**-No sera lastima Yamato... al menos fuiste al medico? Te checaste cosas asì pueden ser muy peligrosas, podrìas...-**

**-Lo se! Pero como te lo dije, no quiero que nadie màs lo sepa, te lo dije a tì Joe pero si eres mi amigo màs te vale que como prometiste no se lo digas a nadie màs!-**

**-Yamato espera!-**

Yamato huye de ese lugar tan rapido como puede, por ahora solo tiene un lugar en mente para ir y ese lugar es la casa de Taichi, necesitan aclarar muchas cosas

-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Taichi pov

Definitivamente no me puedo creer las cosas que Stanley dijo, Yamato con otros chicos? ni siquiera pensarlo!

Una vez màs le marcare a su celular, probablemente la ultima vez marque mal y por eso alguien màs contesto.

Marco el nùmero una vez màs, y espero respuesta, despues de que suena tres veces, obtengo respuesta, sin embargo, es la misma persona que hace un rato contesto y que obviamente no es Yamato...

**-Diga?-**

**-...Disculpa, estoy seguro que marque el nùmero de Yamato Ishida, estoy en lo cierto?-**

**-Asi es-**

**-Entonces quien eres tù? Necesito hablar con Yamato comunicame con èl!-**

**-Lo siento, Yama-chan y yo ahora estamos muy ocupados, asi que por favor no nos molestes...-**

Eso es lo ultimo que escucha Taichi pues enseguida se corta la llamada, esta muy enfadado, de nuevo avienta el celular al suelo y se tumba en la cama pensando en muchas cosas.

Al fin se queda dormido un rato y de repente siente que alguien le llama, abre los ojos y ve que Yamato esta sentado en la orilla de su cama, mirandolo tiernamente, Taichi le ve y no puede evitar recordar lo ocurrido hacia ya un rato, y mira a Yamato con recelo, sin moverse un centimetro de su lugar comienza a hablar con Yamato

**-Vaya, te apareciste al fin-**

**-Lo siento, he tenido algunos contratiempos...-**

**-Ah... te he llamado a tu celular, nunca me contestaste-**

**-Sobre eso, olvide decirte que perdi mi celular-**

**-Oh...-**

**-Taichi, siento que hayamos estado un poco distanciados pero es que he tenido algunos problemas con Papa, aunque nada de que preocuparse-**

**-Vaya... no importa, yo tambien he tenido algunos problemas... hay algo màs de lo que debamos hablar Yamato? hay algo màs que quieras decirme?-**

**-No, y tu? no hay algo que quieras decirme?-**

**-...no...-**

Ambos se miran a los ojos, ninguno dice nada, Taichi desvia la mirada y Yamato tambien, ninguno habla aunque ambos se querian decir muchas cosas, Taichi se sienta en la cama y abraza a Yamato, esta dispuesto a no creer en lo que Stanley le dijo y eso se reafirma cuando Yamato lo atrae hacia èl y le da un beso, Taichi le corresponde y Yamatoomienza a besar su cuello, Taichi esta dispuesto a dejarse llevar pero entonces el recuerdo de la llamada y lo que dijo Stanley agregado a las fotos viene a su cabeza, empuja suavemente a Yamato y este un poco sorprendido mira a Taichi que se levanta de la cama y se sienta en la silla

**-Ocurre algo Taichi?-**

**-Yamato, en verdad no hay nada que debas decirme?-**

**-Pues... no-**

**-Bien, por cierto en donde perdiste tu celular?-**

**-Debio ser... en el colegio, seguro cuando fui a guardar los balones con Kaneda se debe haber caido ahì, pero no he tenido tiempo de ir a buscarlo-**

**-Ah... resulta que te he llamado dos veces este dìa y bueno la primera vez colgue ya que contestaron y pues... no era tu voz, la siguiente vez un chico me dijo que el y Yama-chan estaban ocupados y luego me colgo! Dime, en verdad, donde estabas?-**

**-Vengo de ver a Joe, estaba habalndo con èl-**

**-Ah, ahora tu y Joe son los mejores amigos del mundo no?-**

**-Taichi que te ocurre?-**

**-Pasa que estoy harto! Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras!-**

**-Mentiras?-**

**-Lo se todo Yamato, porque no me lo dijiste?-**

**-Eh?-**

**-Stanley vino y me dijo la verdad, me dijo que estas saliendo con varios chicos a la vez y me resistì a creerlo pero por dios, eso explicaria el porque tre has alejado de mi!-**

**-...Taichi, eso no es verdad, yo no salgo con nadie màs, tu eres...-**

**-A si? explica entonces esto!-**

Taichi le avienta las fotos que Stanley le habìa llevado, Yamato las ve y se sorprende mucho, pues esas fotos son obviamente de aquel dìa, Yamato voltea a mirar a Taichi y no puede decir nada y eso Taichi no se lo toma muy bien

**-Sorprendido? Entonces es cierto, claro porque Stanley me mentiria de ese modo, no puedo creerlo y pensar que en verdad...-**

**-Taichi, estas fotos no son por lo que tu crees, la verdad es que...-**

**-No tienes màs que decir Yamato, en verdad, si es asì como quieres vivir entonces adelante yo no me interpondre màs en tu camino-**

**-Porque te vas a Rusia no?-**

**-Eh? como lo sabes?-**

**-Me lo dijo izumi, como es que èl lo supo antes que yo?-**

**-Porque tu no querias hablarme y yo necesitaba hablarlo con alguien... y èl fue quien supo escucharme...-**

**-De verdad vas a irte?-**

**-No iba a aceptar, pero ahora no tengo nada a que quedarme, no voy a estorbarte màs Yamato, solo dime algo eso te hjace feliz? en verdad eres feiz asì?-**

**-...Si no vas a creerme y eso es lo que quieres escuchar, entonces, sì, soy feliz asì, disfruto estar con un chico diferente cada dìa, tu solo fuiste uno màs para mi colecciòn-**

**-...Asi es como va a ser? Entonces esta bien, yo en verdad te ame mucho Yamato, por esa razòn me entregue a ti en varias ocasiones pero si para ti solo fue un juego... entonces sera mejor que te marches, no volveremos a vernos-**

**-Me da igual-**

Yamato se da media vuelta para irse y se da cuenta que en la puerta se encuentra la mama de Taichi

**-...-**

**-Taichi es cierto todo lo que acabas de decir? Tu y este chico...-**

**-Mama!-**

**-Es verdad?-**

**-Asi es Sra. Yagami, Taichi y yo os entendemos desde hace ya varios años-**

**-Yamato!-**

**-Por favor, Ishida, retirate de mi casa-**

**-Con mucho gusto señora, adios Taichi-**

Yamato sale de la habitaciòn y de la casa, mientras camina se da cuenta de que las cosas no salieron como el lo esperaba.

Taichi escucha solamente lso reproches de su madre, mira por la ventana a Yamato alejarse de ahì y se pregunta si hizo lo correcto, lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y hasta entonces su madre deja de reprocharle y en cambio le abraza y trata de consolarlo, Taichi se dice a si mismo que en Rusia estara mejor y decide entonces que ira a Rusia, alla seguro que podra comenzar desde cero y talvez, si es posible, olvidar a Yamato...

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898

Una vez màs siendo mala con ellos jijiji

en fin siento el retraso, pero tratare de actualizar màs seguido ok?

disfruten este capitulo y estare esperando sus cometarios!

bye-bye


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

_**Disclaimer.-**_ Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así, la historia seria muy diferente...Pero Stanley si es de mi creación!! jijiji

_**Notas.-**_ Esta historia es Shonen ai, léase amor chico con chico, si no te gusta el genero pues no lo leas pero si te gusta entonces adelante!!

Jejeje, perdón por atrasarme tanto, pero se me atravesaron tantas cosas!! En fin, mas vale tarde que nunca y aquí esta el capitulo 5 de mi historia!!

--

_**Rostov, Rusia**_

**Taichi's PoV**

Han pasado ya dos años desde que estoy aquí en Rusia, aún no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido...

aún extraño a mi familia, a mis amigos... a Yamato...

Las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre nosotros, dijimos y pasaron tantas cosas...

Pero aún así, quisiera haber pedido en aquel entonces una explicación, escuchar sus palabras una vez más... pero ahora es muy tarde, tengo mis obligaciones aquí en Rusia y no puedo dejarlas, después de todo fue el requerimiento de mi difunto padre...

Así es, a fin de cuentas mi padre no era Yagami Susumu, sino una persona totalmente diferente, su nombre era Ginovaelf Víctor y vivía aquí en Rusia, pero viajaba a Japón, fue así como conoció a mi mama y lo demás no lo quiero saber, la abuela sabía de él, así que antes de que él muriera le pidió a la abuela que mandara llamarme, pues él tenía muchos negocios y yo era su único descendiente... y ahora heme aquí, aprendiendo aquí a ser un hombre de negocios, es muy cansado, pero el día de hoy me relajare un poco, pues cenare con Stanley, al menos podré dejar a un lado todo esto.

Dejo la oficina y camino por las frías calles de Rusia, no niego que es un lindo lugar pero... yo aún extraño Japón, lo que me recuerda que tengo que escribirle a Hikari, últimamente he estado tan ocupado que olvido contestar sus cartas.

Al fin llego a casa y la cena ya esta servida, tomo mi lugar no hay nadie más que Stanley y yo, él se sienta a mi lado y me sonríe, pero en verdad estoy muy cansado para devolverle la sonrisa así que solo asiento levemente.

Comenzamos a cenar y él comienza una plática que no estoy seguro de querer tener...

**-Que tal todo?-**

**-Igual que siempre, estudio media mañana y por la tarde me llevan a la empresa, dicen que ya casi estoy listo pero... no se si quiero estarlo-**

**-Es algo bueno Taichi, pronto te acostumbraras-**

**-No quiero acostumbrarme-**

**-No te preocupes aquí estoy yo para apoyarte en lo que necesites-**

**-Gracias-**

El silencio reino en la habitación, ninguno hablaba ni hacían el intento de, Taichi se apresuro a comer para poder salir de aquella incomoda situación cuando escucho que Stanley comenzó a hablar

**-Si lo deseas puedo ayudarte con tus estudios-**

**-Gracias pero no, son mi responsabilidad-**

**-Taichi quiero que confíes en mí, sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti, lo que sea que necesites-**

**-...me voy a mi habitación-**

Taichi se levanta y caminando rápido sale del comedor, sube rápidamente las escaleras sabiendo que Stanley va tras él, entra a su habitación seguido de Stanley quien al entrar le sigue hablando

**-Porque me evades?-**

**-No quiero hablar de ello Stanley, por favor déjame solo!-**

**-Sabes que lo digo en serio Taichi, me gustas mucho y yo siempre he deseado tener una oportunidad contigo-**

**-Por favor Stanley déjame en paz, ya te lo dije, no puedo corresponderte, mi corazón... mi corazón aún no esta listo para alguien más-**

**-Aún lo quieres verdad? como puedes quererlo después de que te engaño??-**

**-Sal de aquí por favor-**

**-Taichi, yo te haré feliz, déjame demostrártelo!-**

**-Fuera!!- **

Stanley sale dando un portazo Taichi se deja caer en su cama, cierto era que desde hacia un año atrás Stanley había comenzado a decirle esas cosas, pero él aún no olvidaba a Yamato, así que aún no podía corresponderle a nadie, hasta que no supiera que en verdad entre él y Yamato no había nada, su corazón seguiría detenido ahí, y solo había una manera de averiguarlo...

Taichi abrió una pequeña caja y tomo algunas cosas, definitivamente era ahora o nunca...

_**Japón**_

Koushiro iba rápido, había quedado con Joe de verse para tomar algo, al fin tenía tiempo libre de la escuela y pensaba aprovecharlo pues, hacia ya varios días que no veía a su novio, iba tan apresurado que no vio a la persona que estaba frente a él, chocaron y ambos cayeron al suelo e inmediatamente Koushiro pidió disculpas...

**-Lo siento mucho!--**

**-...Koushiro?-**

**-Eh?... Taichi?-**

**-Así que eres tú!!-**

**-Taichi!!-**

Ambos chicos se saludaron con efusión ignorando las miradas de la demás gente, Taichi le pregunto a Koushiro hacia donde iba y este le dijo que iría a tomar algo con Joe y le pidió que le acompañara, iban platicando sobre como habían estado en los últimos dos años, Koushiro noto que Taichi evitaba por todos los medios hablar sobre Yamato así que por el momento así lo dejo, al entrar a la cafetería comenzó a llover.

Taichi y Koushiro tomaron una mesa y pidieron unos refrescos, al recibirlos siguieron platicando...

**-Cierto, han pasado dos años desde que te fuiste, aunque a decir verdad... no cambiaste mucho-**

**-Podría decir lo mismo de ti!-**

**-Taichi!!-**

**-Lo siento, lo siento... Koushiro... has sabido algo de...-**

**-Yamato?-**

**-...olvídalo mejor olvídalo-**

**-Pues él y Joe se hablan seguido-**

**-Déjalo así en serio, no quiero saber, solo...-**

**-A que viniste a Japón Taichi, sabe tu familia que estas aquí?-**

**-No, no lo saben...-**

**-...Viniste por Yamato?-**

**-Enseguida regreso-**

**-A donde vas?-**

**-Al baño...-**

**Koushiro PoV**

Debí imaginarlo, solo vino a ver a Yamato, supongo que después de todo, aún lo quiere, si el sentimiento es mutuo porque no se lo dicen? si tan solo ellos se dieran cuenta, miro hacia la puerta y mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, Joe esta llegando y no viene precisamente solo...

**-Hey, hola Koushiro, lo siento si me tarde, es que en el camino me encontré con Yamato y lo invite no hay problema verdad?-**

**-...hola Yamato-**

**-Hola Izumi... tu también estas acompañado-**

**-Ah cierto, quien esta contigo Koushiro?-**

**-Eh... ah... bueno...-**

**-Koushiro que ocurre?-**

**-...pues...-**

Miro al otro lado de la cafetería y veo que Taichi viene hacia acá de nuevo, ha visto a Joe pero estoy seguro de que no ha visto a Yamato, no estoy seguro de como van a reaccionar ambos, pero antes de que pueda decir algo Taichi llega y saluda a Joe...

**-Kido-sempai!!-**

**-Eh? Taichi...-** Joe mira a Taichi y este sonríe, Joe voltea a su lado y al seguir su mirada Taichi ve a un sorprendido Yamato

**-Taichi...-**

**-Yamato...-**

Todos se quedan en silencio, Koushiro solo se pregunta si acaso algo buen saldrá de ello esta vez...

--

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5, prometo que en verdad no tardare un año más en updatear!!

En fin, nos vemos el próximo capitulo!!

**-Rostov** en verdad es una ciudad de Rusia

**-Sempai.-** es un término japonés que se utiliza al dirigirse a compañeros de estudios, artes marciales o cualquier otra actividad que presente niveles.

En contraste con el Sempai, se encuentra el **kohai;** es el estudiante que recién comienza y que tiene menor experiencia


End file.
